


The Gunfighter (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: The Galway Shawl</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gunfighter (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

On Gauda Prime, in the Seventh Sector,  
One pleasant evening, at the close of day,  
I spied a damsel, she was fair and handsome,  
Her beauty fairly took my breath away.

CHORUS  
She wore no jewels, nor costly diamonds,  
But her golden hair shone in the sun,  
Her name was Soolin, a farmer's daughter,  
And in a holster, she wore a gun.

She said to me: I seek a master,  
A man who'll teach me, to use a gun,  
I need to learn - so there'll be none faster,  
For I have sworn to kill someone.

I laughed at her, to think a maiden,  
Should be seeking to learn the gun,  
I asked her then, if she had money,  
She answered me that she had none.

She said that she would earn the money,  
I said I just desired one fee,  
I'd teach her all I knew of fighting -  
But only if she'd lie with me.

She cried aloud, she was a maiden,  
Her plea it fell on empty ears,  
I took her then, a maid no more,  
And laughed aloud at all her fears.

Now all you young men, who hear my story,  
Don't be heartless when you seek a fee,  
For she shot the men who killed her family,  
And now she's coming, to look for me!


End file.
